


Pudding.

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [84]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Bokuto left his pudding on the table, now it has gone. His next case is to find a pudding thief.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Pudding.

Keiji looked at the small pot on his coffee table, and then at the sleeping figure of his partner on the couch. Bokuto let out a soft snore, fast asleep. His eyes wandered to the pot again and his mouth watered. The ache in his stomach reminded his that he hadn’t eaten for hours. It was his own fault he had insisted on finishing the examination instead of allowing Bokuto to drag him out to lunch.

He had kept Bokuto waiting so long he had fallen asleep before eating the pudding he had brought down from the coffee lounge. Now it sat there taunting Keiji with its chocolate sweetness, warming up in the office. Keiji picked up his files, he needed to go and check on the remains now they had been cleaned. As he tiptoed silently out of his office trying not to wake his partner his hand snaked out.

Bokuto opened his eyes; he was still alone in the office. He stood up and glanced across at the platform. It was empty; Keiji must be in the bone room. He heard a rumble from his stomach and it reminded him that he still had a pudding to eat, on the coffee table. He turned around to pick it up but the table was bare. He frowned. Then he checked the trash, nothing, so he couldn’t have eaten it and forgotten.

_‘Konoha’_ he thought, he loved pudding almost as much as Bokuto. Marching out to the bug man’s station he confronted him. Yes, Konoha had had pudding for lunch, vanilla pudding, the pots were still in the trash as evidence, all four of them. Bokuto sighed. Yukie and Washio wouldn’t eat it, even a chocolate one, so that left only one suspect. He couldn’t believe he would eat his pudding, but whom else could it be?

There he was, checking over the cleaned bones, a picture of innocence. No, he said, he had not eaten Bokuto’s pudding. But Konoha hadn’t, and neither Washio nor Yukie liked pudding, so that only left him. Keiji stood, hands on hips, protesting his innocence, why wouldn’t Bokuto believe him?

Bokuto stepped closer. He knew one way to check he said. Keiji stood his ground as he moved in and then he gasped as Bokuto’s lips captured his, teasing and torturing until Keiji’s lips parted and Bokuto’s tongue slid in to find that he tasted of.........strawberry? He pulled back stunned at his mistake and looked at Keiji shamefaced in apology. Keiji just gave him a withering look and reached into a small fridge beside him, pulling out a nicely chilled pot of chocolate pudding. Keiji handed it over and turned back to his bones.

Bokuto looked at the pot in his hands which Keiji had thoughtfully kept cold for him. He looked at his partner and remembered the feel of those lips under his. He placed the pudding down and took him by the shoulders turning Keiji round to face him, a confused expression on his face. Then he bent his head and kissed him again, pulling him close and whispering the words into his ear that Bokuto had wanted to say for so long, and Keiji melted into his arms better than all the chocolate pudding in the world.


End file.
